


What Is Necessary

by darkrose



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn Battle, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one reality, Ducard didn't die in the train crash. Bruce almost wishes he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis' Porn Battle for the prompt "Bruce/Ra's, imprisonment".

"You cannot keep me here forever." Ducard--_Ra's_, but he can't think of him that way even now--doesn't stoop to clutching the bars that separate him from Bruce; he doesn't get up from the cot that's all the furniture Bruce was willing to provide. Bruce's hand itches and he fights the urge to step into the cell and knock the supercilious look off his former mentor's face.

"Says who? Your Shadows are dead--"

"The ones I brought with me, yes. You only killed a handful when you destroyed my monastery. There are others." Ducard does stand now, and approaches the entrance of his cell. "If you were going to turn me over to the police, you would have done so. Were you going to kill me, you would have already done that as well. So I must conclude that you keep me imprisoned here because as is typical, you have no plan." He shakes his head.

Bruce grinds his teeth. He's right: there's no plan because the last thing he expected to see was a barely-conscious Ducard lying unmarked some distance from the wreckage of the train. He'd brought him back to the still-smoldering remains of Wayne Manor, and with Lucius' help, he'd constructed a holding cell in what he'd started calling the "Batcave".

"Maybe I'll just keep you here for the rest of your life," he snaps. "Make sure you don't hurt anyone else."

"The rest of my life may be much longer than you expect," Ducard said, smirking. "As I always suspected, you do not have--"

"Shut _up_!" Maybe it was true, but Bruce is sick of hearing it. He reaches through the bars, grabs the back of Ducard's head, and kisses him hard, biting down on his tongue when Ducard jerks up in startled surprise. This, Bruce realizes, is why he saved Ducard a second time. He's wanted this, dreamed about it, pictured it in his head while jerking off: having Ducard at _his_ mercy for a change, dependent on the compassion he'd always mocked in Bruce.

Bruce pulls away, shoving Ducard back hard enough to make him stumble. Quickly he taps in the code to the electronic lock, opens the door and steps into the cell. Ducard's moving slowly, still recovering from the crash, so it's not that difficult for Bruce to slam him face-first against a wall. He smiles, showing teeth, when he reaches around to undo Ducard's slacks and finds him hard.

"Do you think this will solve anything?" Ducard says, the slight hitch in his breath giving the lie to his derisive tone. Bruce doesn't respond; he unfastens Ducard's belt and pushes his pants and shorts down. Bruce is torn between wanting to draw it out, make Ducard beg for it, and just _taking_ him. Ducard's not fighting him, but Bruce knows that's only temporary. He decides to press his advantage while he can, and quickly unzips his jeans and takes his cock out. Lube would mean that he'd have to move, and he can feel Ducard shift beneath him, so he settles for slicking precome over the head of his cock before he shoves in. Ducard tenses, refusing to make it easy for either of them. Bruce doesn't care; now, he just wants to feel that coiled, deadly strength under him and around him, to know that he's the one in control.

When he's completely buried inside Ducard, Bruce goes still, waiting. Ducard finally breaks the silence with a quiet aspiration of breath that might be Bruce's name.

"You want me to fuck you?" Ducard doesn't answer. Bruce wonders if that means what it did on the mountain, when he wouldn't answer the same question. He moves his hips slowly, grinding against Ducard, keeping one arm pressed against the other man's back to pin him down.

"Bruce..." Ducard says through clenched teeth. Bruce speeds up, pulling almost all the way out before slamming into Ducard again and fucking him brutally hard. He hasn't touched Ducard's cock, but Ducard actually comes first, only the slight tensing of his shoulders betraying him. Bruce tilts his head and bites down on Ducard's shoulder and it's his turn to come hard enough that his vision blurs for a second and he has to press his face against Ducard's back to keep from shouting.

Finally he steps back and tucks himself back into his pants. "I did what was necessary."

Ducard doesn't move as Bruce opens the cell and lets himself out.


End file.
